


The Other Man

by softball45



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cal are enjoying each others company when an old friend interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first Orphan Black fix. I'm so excited let me know what you think.

Both Sarah and Cal heard the door open and close but both were too caught up in the moment to think anything of it. As it turns out they probably should’ve stopped when the door opened.

“You two cozy there?” It was Paul.

Quickly they broke away from the kiss, “Oh shit Paul what the bloody hell?!” Sarah was a little enraged and a little embarrassed of Paul seeing her with Cal. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have some order to follow? Or some evil task to execute?” Sarah was definitely more enraged now.

“What’s he doing here?” Paul motioned towards Cal.

“He’s Kira’s father he has a right to be here.” She was being defensive of Cal, positioning herself between the two testosterone-fueled men.

“And why was he dry humping you in the middle of the hallway?” Paul took a step forward towards Sarah, he was almost a foot taller than her but she was able to push him back to give them some space to breathe.

“Woah Paul, buddy, take a break. We weren’t doing it in the middle of the hallway. And if I remember correctly you fine with me earlier this week when we met.” What did Cal just say? These to had met earlier and this was the first that Sarah was hearing of it.

“Wait you two met earlier? Why the fuck am I just hearing of this? Did you two just decide to go out and have a bloody cup of tea?” She knew that they didn’t have to tell her when they met up but it still bothered the shit out of her that two guys who she had shagged were suddenly talking.

“Sarah you asked how I got Marian Bowles, well here’s how.” Cal motioned towards Paul. She thought she had got rid of that douche a while ago when he went to go work for Rachel. Nevertheless she was grateful he got Marian Bowles to help them out.

“So you’re the reason I was able to get Kira and leave that loony bin in one piece. Tell me Paul how’d you do it. Who’d you have to sacrifice?” Sarah knew when it came to Paul someone always had to pay a price for what he did.

After a few seconds of silence she put it together, “That’s why you’re here. Dammit Paul, what the hell! So you were able to get me out just to take me back in at a later date that was convenient for you. Felix was right you’re jus Big Dick Paul. You’re a giant dick!”

Sarah was racked with rage. Just as she thought everything was going well for them once everything turned to shit again. “I’m not here for you Sarah, calm down.”  
“Who is it then Paul? Who are you here to get?” To most people Sarah would seem beyond paranoid. But being through what she had experienced the only people she could trust were ones who looked exactly liker her, and Felix. Everyone else was out to get something and she couldn’t trust them.

“I can’t tell you Sarah, it’s classified.” God Paul was a giant douche.

“Of course it is. Get out of here Paul! Just leave! Go on get out!” Sarah had just gotten her family back she wasn’t going to let anyone take them away from her.

“Sarah.” Paul’s eyes were cold. Solid, no emotion left in him.

“Paul I believe the lady asked you to leave.” Cal finally spoke up after being silent. Through some physical persuasion Cal was able to get Paul to leave.

“When I first met Paul I didn’t see why Felix called him a giant dick. Now I see it. Do you wanna tell me why you ever slept with him?” Cal was always able to find the humor in any situation.

“I can’t tell you Cal, it’s classified.” For the next few hours everything was perfect for the clone club at Felix’s they were all reunited for now. Tomorrow they had to prepare for what waited for them but for now all was peaceful. They were all together and that’s all that mattered to Sarah.


End file.
